The Arrangement
by Cutelily05
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, a girl from the Capitol Home is sent to Panem for marrying a war veteran named Peeta Mellark as an arranged wife. Peeta is blind and has a prosthetic leg and Katniss has a mess of relationships confused with her feeling. Will they convey their feelings or drift apart forever? Sort of AU
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I get off the train as I take a huge breath and think… _This is where I am going to start my new life._

It is November and very chilly. I take my luggage in one hand and hug my jacket tightly to my small, fragile body tightly. I know this is what they do to the people who don't have any really use with just spending their time idly in the Capitol home which I have been brought up. They give you place to stay, food to eat and dresses to wear but when you reach the age of 25, you are forced into a marriage with your boyfriend else you are signed to marriage contract and if no one accepts us, example me, you are signed to marry old, crippled man or an differently abled man.

_That was exactly what happened to me. Off to some unknown place so called Panem to marry a blind guy with a missing leg._

_*Flashback*_

"_Look Effie, no one has accepted my marriage proposal yet and I am sure no one will, so why keep torturing me?"_

"_Surely there will be one guy to accept you and why don't you try in a different site maybe someone is interested there."_

_Effie was planning to send me out of here at any cost and she would do anything. She kept doing this since I turned 25. 5 months of pure torture and yes, she did enroll my name in a stupid site called 'Want someone who takes care of the amazing you?' but I never knew there was someone out there to take me but what surprised me was he was not old. He was at my age. Effie squealed as she showed it to me._

_Name: Peeta Mellark_

_Age: 25_

_Occupation: Previously worked at the Marine coast of Panem, presently working at the family bakery._

_What is your Problem: I missed my leg and my eyesight in an accident_

_To you, my message: I would love to have some company here as I feel very lonely here. I promise to be a good husband and a friend to you_

_Great! I thought. Effie is going to send me all the way to Panem to accept this proposal. She had already called and got that address of whosoever that Peter or Peeta was._

"_Here is the address Katniss, we have told them that you have accepted his proposal. He was very happy about that and liked your video very much. Be blessed to get someone at your age group. You will be leaving in 2 weeks to Panem"_

_Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye. It was the day I needed to leave Capitol. Though I never liked Capitol Home, I never have hated it that much. The effect it had on me; I never noticed until I left it. I cried though and never wanted to go there. I came here 20 years ago when my parents died when I was just 5. I was left here and I have grown here since. I never had any friends. I was actually anti-social or at least what Effie, my guardian thought. Effie came to escort me in the railway station with tears in her eyes washing all her make-up she was wearing_

"_Take good care of yourself and your new family. You can return here when you need. I will not force you to stay there if you don't need to be there. We can cancel your contract if you need to. Call me regularly ok and I will miss you so much."_

_While she was she was saying this, even I was crying. Effie is like my mother though I don't remember not much about my own but I still own one of my true parents silver locket._

"_I will miss you too" I say and give her a hug and the next thing I know is that the train is moving._

_*End of the Flashback*_

I get out and see that Panem is far better than Capitol. No weird people with their weird clothes and weird stuffs but I never picked up that style and Panem was at least according to my taste.

I go out, read the address, get into a car and I head to the home,

_Dare I say my future house…_


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta POV  
Okay, deep breaths gonna help. I am nervous about who is the new girl or soon to be my wife is. I never really knew there would be someone to take me. She seemed too sweet and responsible in her video and count that I could not see. I just heard her voice. Mom said she was very beautiful with brown hair and grey eyes and said she had a caring and a loving and a and a lot more about her. I am too excited yet nervous to meet her. She could be here any moment.

"Come, let's get you ready Peeta. You should look presentable when Katniss comes." Mom said lovingly.

She stayed with me since my incident in the navy and took care of me. Dad refused to come, Wheaton and Rye had their own work and family so they too did not come except they come to visit us during vacations. Mom runs the bakery attached to our house and we make a good profit in it because we are the only bakery in our surroundings. Mom takes care of me as well as the bakery and in desperately in need in help. I feel guilty for making her stay here but she would not listen whatever I say. I too get money from the Panem Marine Company to support me for a month because I was at a good position in the navy.

Mom adjusts my shirt and gives me a pat in my shoulder encouragingly. "She is a good girl Peeta. You are lucky to get her. Why don't we go and see her and …" but my mom was cut off by the doorbell ringing. She took me by my hand and led me to the bed and said

"Be kind and get a good impression on her. She will definitely like you by the passing days"

"Guess so" I say. First I hated being a burden to mom now to Katniss. _Why can't be alone_ _where_ _I_ _am_ _independent?_ I feel trapped here and being like a baby dependent on mother and now Katniss for everything.

I hear a commotion outside the door and the sounds get closer and the door opens. Two pairs of footsteps, one familiar belonging to my mother and the other one is Katniss, I guess.

"Hey, Peeta, I am Katniss Everdeen, well, Katniss Mellark, nice to meet you" she says softly with a hint of shyness in her voice. It was so soft and I guess she is offering a hand but I awkwardly held out my hand, stiffening my posture. She however takes my hand and gently shakes them

"Good to meet you Katniss"

"Well I will leave you both alone for a while. Remember about it Katniss, please"

"Sure" she said softly and I hear my mother's footsteps fade. I feel Katniss sit in the bed as the bed shifts slightly.

"Look Katniss, I am sorry. I have probably wasted your life by this damn marriage but you should know this is your choice. You could either be here or leave me. I am leaving the cho…"

"Shh…" she says cutting me off.

"Stop saying this. I want to be with you and that is why I am here. If you sign this, we will be man and wife. We could live together. You have a prosthetic leg and your mother said me that an alternate for your eye is being searched and then you would be yourself again and then why worry about it?" she still did not finish yet

"I don't want to hear that from your mouth, you hear me?" she said her voice slightly lifted and I nodded my head.

"Good, now let's sign our contract and let me call your mom."

She left and then I was lost in my thoughts. _Was_ _she_ _really_ _doing_ _this?_ _Why is she wasting her life for me? Is she trying to take my money or is it her own self?_ I kept thinking but I decided to take the latter because she sounded too good for me and then I decided that I will do my best for her.

I only hoped that eyes come fast so that I could see the angel who is giving a real meaning for my life.

She was back with my mother and she sat in the bed beside me. She gave me some papers which I assume to be our contract papers which she slightly shakes it.

"You gotta sign here."

"Um… where?" She takes my right hand in her soft, warm hands of her and keeps it in a place in the paper where I am supposed to sign. I sign somewhat awkwardly not even knowing whether I signed the paper or the pillow which she kept the papers.

'Well, welcome to our family Katniss Mellark" my mother said and I realize that she had been crying. Katniss whispers a soft thank you and shakes my hand softly which I hold reassuringly.

"Everything's gonna be alright"

"Everything's gonna be alright"

My mom takes the phone beside the bed and calls dad, Wheaton and Rye and said the news and invited them for a dinner in our house after a week. She and Katniss had a conversation about inviting them for a dinner and Katniss doesn't seemed to mind but I hear the edge in her tone probably due to nervousness yet she accepts it.

Wheaton, being the eldest of the Mellark brothers, is married to Delly Cartwright and has a 4 year old son and a 2 and a half year old daughter but I got to see them both. I am 'Uncle Peeta' for Luke and 'Uwencle Pweetie' for Laurel. Rye is engaged to Madge Undersee and they are not of planning their marriage anytime right now.

We have small talks and I get to know about her more now. She lost her parents at 5 and was brought up at a home with her guardian. She is very anti-social and has very few friends. She never had a relationship with anyone which surprises me. Well I am first. She is a medical student and works at the local hospital and now let her job for me. She promised to learn baking for my mother to help her. Soon, the atmosphere turned from awkwardness to friendliness. Katniss and my mother had their conversations very easily and she went well along with me.

Soon we headed to eat our dinner and usually, my mother arranges my table, chair, plate and dinner but today, a pair of different pair of hands does it. I tense and see only Katniss was doing it.

"Easy Peeta, it's only me"

We had our dinner and mother had given me my nightclothes to change on. Fortunately, I learnt to change my clothes, use the washroom and to eat without any help and thanks to my teacher who helped with these courses earlier.

Katniss had a different room but before going to sleep, she thought I was asleep and whispered in my ears

"Good night Peeta. You will sure have a good future ahead and you don't know how you could change this anti-social Katniss to like you so soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss POV

_Seriously was that you Katniss? Did you just say that you like him? Was he really awake when you said that? You need to stay here and that means make him trust you. Yes, you saw a small curve in his lips. Yes he did smile when I said that._

Yes, he is the person who trusts everyone so easily. My place is assured here until I make everyone here trust me. Mrs. Mellark or she asked me to call her Lily Mellark was not bad and Peeta, he was not bad himself. He was quite good looking with his blonde hair and his facial features if you don't count his eyes. He said that his eyes were blue but some part in me wants to see his complete face with his blue eyes.

As I go inside my room, I realize that it was true when they said that they were from a well to do family. I never had these features for my own when I was in the Capitol. Well, no one had but this room definitely surpasses the rooms there in Capitol with the most ridiculous stuffs.

Plain white room with beautiful paintings in the wall. A king sized bed with shining cloth called the velvet which Effie had a dress covers the whole bed. A small table lamp yet beautifully covered with deep orange hue light coming out of that light. A big closet which could easily fit 10 times my own closet back home. I just owned 6 pairs of dresses with 2 party dresses fortunately good looking and 3 pairs of work dress. Since my husband was a rich man, Effie had got me more dresses from Cinna, who was once a patient in my hospital whom I had cared for.

There was an attached bathroom and a hanger for hanging the clothes and a cream colored carpet covering the whole room. I can't help but having an instant liking towards this room.

I go inside the bathroom, have a shower, take off my braid and go to the room and think about my future which was to be destroyed and now where I was supposed to be lying with Gale or Cato, I am lying here all alone with my so called husband sleeping in the next room.

I definitely miss them. Well though Gale had used and threw me, Cato was different. Didn't I love him but he, just went with Clove. Well I felt guilty for saying Mrs. Mellark that I never had any relationships with anyone but I really was trying hard to control my tears when I signed the papers. I tried saying them that I was excited and was sorely lacking in beaus and they believed it yet the real reason was that I was thinking about my wasted life with Gale and a fake relationship with Cato. If both were good for me, I would have never been here.

I touch the locket hanging in my neck, press a gentle kiss to it and whisper "I hope this would not be like the ones before"

_I am standing in a living room not Capitol homes and definitely not Peeta's home but somewhere else. Then I realize, it is Gale's house. Gale comes up to me and takes my face in his hands_

"_What do you mean that you will not to that Catnip? Is that why I asked you to be my girlfriend? Why aren't you giving me the only thing I want?"_

"_Gale you aren't asking something that could be given. You are asking my virginity. How could I give that to you?"_

"_You have to give that. I know what I want and I also know how to take that from you"_

_Gale comes closer and every breath he blows on my face, it reeks of alcohol. His gray eyes are bloodshot and he is in a disoriented state. As he comes closer, he places his hands on my arm and slurs_

'_Catnip are you coming or should I drag you?'_

"_Whatever happens Gale, I am not coming with you. I should have believed when Bristel said about you. She was right when she said that she was a victim of your games. I will never do that, not in my lifetime. You lied to me Gale, you are a liar"_

"_Come Catnip, come with me"_

"_Noooo…" _


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss POV

I wake up from my nightmare, screaming and thrashing around in an unknown bed… well, I do know it. I am in Peeta's house.

Lily comes up to my room and comes inside and sits next to me and speaks softly

"Shh,it's okay, its okay… um well" she says hesitatingly and takes my hand in hers and gives a reassuring squeeze to it.

"Don't hesitate to tell me anything okay. We are a family now" she says. Well, according to her, I am her daughter-in-law when I am still not used to be in this house let alone consider them my family.

She pushes out the hair in my forehead which has been matted into clumps because of the sweat so sweetly like how a mother would do to a child who is crying. After minutes of silence, in her presence, I feel very comfortable. She had definitely got this effect on me.

"Freshen up yourself and join us for breakfast and can we go and wake Peeta up. He would like it so much if you'd go and look at him"

"Ok, fine"

We get up and head to the room across me where the door is slightly ajar and there lies Peeta, his blond hair falling in his forehead, his striking face features giving his handsomeness off. I would call him that he was hot and handsome if had been my old, romantic Katniss not the one broken by fake relationships and a forced marriage to a guy who couldn't even see how I look.

Cold air blows inside the window which was kept wide open even in cool months and he lays covered in blankets like he was waking up for another day.

I go closer but let Mrs. Mellark take the lead. It is still weird to go near him and it makes me sick to the stomach.

"Morning son" she coos gently as if he were a 5 year old kid

"Mom, is it real? Did a girl really come to brighten up my life named Katniss?"

"Real. She is here. Look she is standing here" what she is saying is meaningless because he can't see.

"Then is that real that she was screaming"

"Yes, she had a nightmare"

Worry is sketched all over his handsome features and he sees, well randomly somewhere left to me as if speaking to the air hurriedly maybe he heard my footsteps approaching him. I have read that these people have keen hearing sense.

"Oh my god. Are you alright Katniss? Is everything fine" his voice lowers as he continues

"That nightmare was about me, right"

"No, it was not about you. It was well… um about my parents who died when I was a kid. Their nightmares still haunt me"

"Oh" is all he says and it makes me feel like being hit in the gut about lying to them but what else should I do? I should stick up to them until they have me and use the maximum time possible so that I don't need to live like a burden for Effie and this could help me forget my past.

_But slim chances…_

"Why don't we get ready for the day?"

"Sure mom"

Mrs. Mellark helps Peeta out of the bed and helps him to the bathroom. There is the sound of water running and shuffling of feet and appears.

"I never thought that this would be his fate. He deserves to be living a great life not like this sitting in the room and me helping him for the rest of my life. He feels too insecure and different. I want you to help me with that. Maybe, after they somehow repair the nerves in his eyes, he might really like you." This only makes me feel worse than I have been. This kills me. If she keeps on going about this, I am going to breakdown and accept the truth. I stare at her and she has a very dark expression in her face and it takes just some of these innocent words to just get me to the core of guiltiness.

_Do they really have any idea on how these words have an effect on me?_

"Mom"

"Coming" she says and gives me a small, sad smile with a very unhappiness in her blue eyes

_Maybe even Peeta has such blue eyes too_

I get to the room which I stayed at night which is officially my room now and take a shower. I take on some of the regular dresses which I used to wear and wear one of them and braid my hair. I take the silver locket of it and run my fingers through it. It shows a bird called the mockingjay taking flight but inside it is the picture of my parents about whom I remember very little.

I go down where Mrs. Mellark is helping Peeta on his dining table.

"Hey, morning Peeta"

"Hey Katniss" he says randomly in the direction where my voice came from and I have seen him doing this often.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast?"

"Um… I see why not"

I sit near Peeta and take my own while I let set up for Peeta and help him. Soon, we are ready and we begin. Halfway through our meal, I notice that Peeta is struggling to eat. His hands shiver wildly and he barely makes a spoon to his mouth. Mrs. Mellark had to constantly go to him and help him. Sometimes, she sees me that I would help him but no, it is only one day. Impossible. I just try to act as if I never saw the process which was going on near Mrs. Mellark would see me at times and tries to catch my eye but I avoid it deliberately and her face shows understanding and hurt.

Add this to the list of miseries caused by me to the Mellark household in not even 24 hours.

Breakfast is done. Though I never helped Peeta today, I know that I just wanted to gain their trust and since I don't need anything but be normal, I don't need to do anything so I just try to avoid him as much as possible and speaking would only result into something stupid like send me back and more of sadness for his already dark life.

_I must be the angel of their 'Bright Future' but instead, I am being the angel of darkness._

I help her clean and dry the plates whereas Peeta is sitting in the couch where she left him playing with a piece of fabric which came out of his shirt.

"I know you need some time to adjust with this place but it doesn't make any harm visiting the bakery. You need not work but just see what we do in our day to day life" she says.

"This can't hurt" I say

**Mrs. Mellark is very kind in this story and I made like this because she could be apt for the story because mothers are more caring to children than others so is OOC.**


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss POV

Mrs. Mellark took me to the bakery situated just to rooms away from the kitchen and opens the door which connects the house and the bakery.

A big room which is as big as the living room is filled with the aroma of dough and gives some kind of pleasant feeling to the room. There is a door which I supposedly thinks leads to the bakery kitchen while the main room has a large counter top next to which are chairs and there is a main entrance door and a display window with beautifully frosted cakes and cupcakes.

"Since you were coming yesterday, I thought that it wouldn't be ideal to open the bakery in the morning since the morning rush is quite huge"

"When does the morning rush start?"

"It starts around 7 in the morning. Office-goers and many other farmers, work persons and people who use bread as their breakfast come here in the morning and some regular customers"

"Can you teach me to cook so that I could help you because you were saying that you needed some help here and I think I could help you?"

"Sure Katniss, you can learn everything slowly. First I thought it would help me to keep me busy but since it became a huge hit in this locality, it has become a big headache for me" she says and gives a small chuckle.

"Peeta says that once his operations are done, he would not go back to the marine company since it has already taken a lot from him so he is planning on taking over this bakery and continue this" she opens the kitchen door as she says this and it is not bad actually.

Rows and rows filled with lots of products used for cooking. Yeast, sugar, syrups of different kinds and lots more. Down sits many sacks of flour and other things without name used for cooking and baking. In the side, there is a big oven while in the other, there is a table probably used for frosting and kneading dough. Two chairs, one big and the other small sit near the table

"Here is where we will be working. Since Peeta is down to do anything he sits here and we speak here about general topics and sometimes, we even speak to the customers. He generally sits here and speaks while I do the work. He obviously can't help but I enjoy his company and he won't feel lonely. Since you offered to help here, he uh maybe will be up there"

"It's okay if he comes here"

"But he is quite tired today. Yesterday, we went for the monthly eye checkup and he was making great improvements but that made him quite tired so I let him sleep today so that I could talk to you more personally"

_Personally?To kill me out of guilt?_

I think I might have some weird look on my face since he continues speaking

"No, just a small intro about my family and the present"

She goes out to one of the shelf and takes some dough and applies some flour on them and starts kneading it. She draws a huge breath as if to begin a big story and starts

"My family was huge. I married Peeta's dad when we were 18 and so soon Wheaton was born. Two years later, our second son, Rye was born. We thought life was perfect until 6 years later, Peeta was born.

Wheaton was an athlete. He loved sports and that's where he met his sweetheart, Delly who was a cheerleader. They were high school sweethearts until they grew old to get married and made me a grandmother" she says with the chuckle and pushes the shaped dough into the oven while I sit in the chair.

"Do you need some help?"

"I'm fine you could help me soon but take your own time" I smile as she continues

"Rye was a well-known prankster and even well-known famous for his childhood crush on our neighbor Madge. They dated since she broke up with her boyfriend who dated her only for a week. They were really good and recently, they got engaged"

"Peeta is one of a kind. Since a very early age, he developed a liking towards art and got culinary skills from his father. Even back then, he loved to do something for the country so he applied himself for marine industry.

"He spends 3 months there and when once when he was there, a terrible gas leak from the base of the ship made all the workers dizzy. Being the one on guard, while trying to alert everyone, he suffered severely from the gas which affected his eyes nerves badly. When he returned, the doctor informed us that he could not see but there are chances that his nerves in his eyes could be repaired so that he could see again" She says and wipes of a lone tear which escaped her eye. Hearing to this, I feel worse than ever. Outside, I showed a very sad expression but inside I was crying for cheating such a very nice family for my selfishness.

Rest goes very soon. Peeta sleeps the whole .Mrs. Mellark says that he needs some rest. Bakery opens very late but customers keep coming and there is always one customer or the other but I linger inside the living room and the bakery kitchen since is known by all and speaks to everyone while I can't speak to them freely.

Evening comes as I sit in the living room and ponder over Peeta's situation. Sad, broken. That is how I feel. Not good. Definitely not good. I must help him however I can before leaving instead of breaking his heart. She leaves me alone since she is giving me the time and space which I need.

In the night, when Mrs. Mellark is bringing Peeta to dinner today, I know one thing. I will help him in all the ways I can.

As he sits down, I help him as I did yesterday which was unexpected for both Peeta and Mrs. Mellark since she looks surprised, happy and looks very content. Peeta himself is beaming which shows off in his facial features.

One look at the mother and son and I know I have did the right thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss POV

Days drag on very slowly. Gradually, it becomes a routine. We wake up, Lily or as I call her now, goes and cooks breakfast along with the baked goods, goes to the baking room where she teaches me to bake while I speak random stuffs with her occasionally joined by Peeta but I try mostly to avoid speaking with him.

It had been two weeks since I came here and then Lily brings up the topic which was the last thing in my head.

"Katniss, Madge wanted to celebrate her 27th birthday and I thought it would be great to invite her over here so that it would be a meeting for you and our family and a great birthday for Madge. In fact, Peeta celebrates his 26th birthday at the same day. So, what do you think about this?"

"I, uh, think that it would be good"

"When is it anyways?"

"January first week" she replies "but are you sure about it?"

"Definitely" I say more confidently than before and she lightens up by my answer.

"I'll go and prepare everything for that. One week more, Oh, I gotta prepare a lot of stuffs" she says ecstatically.

1 week passes more quickly. I have noticed the changes which were happening in the past week. Lily had been constantly engaged in the telephone and out to the grocery shop frequently. But this one week had also brought me close to Peeta. I need to be close with him so that I don't spoil my image in front of his family. As much as I need to gain the trust of Peeta and Lily, it is that important to gain his family's trust also.

Not to mention, Peeta was really sweet. We speak about light topics like our works but he doesn't mention anything about his incident nor do I mention anything about my past life. I speak about studying medicine while he says about his life during his studies. We speak like this during our breakfast, lunch and dinner encounters and when he comes into the bakery cooking room but then, I sometimes cross the boundary by going into his room during the free times in the evening when Lily is away preparing for the party.

The night before the party is pretty overwhelming for me. I know that she had been working very hard on making everything ready for this party because the lights were on for a very long time.

I thought about getting some gifts for Peeta but she said it was not necessary and that he was not really fond of any kind of gifts. Then, she gave me the copy of the guests who would be coming tomorrow for the party.

Mr. Mellark, Wheaton, his wife Delly, their children, Luke and Laurel, Rye, his fiance, Madge who is sharing her birthday with Peeta and finally Finnick and his wife Annie who was one of Peeta's crew-mate whom he was friends with since they were in Kindergarten and one of the crew members saved by Peeta.

I lay on my bed thinking about tomorrow. I mentally think of the things which I should be doing tomorrow and much as truly and convincingly as possible.

Whatever happens, never lose the cool. Try to be friendly and lovingly and a family oriented girl like how I was on the first day. Try not to get angry on any comments made and do not scowl at anything. Just change your only for tomorrow.

I prepare everything and fall into a very disturbed sleep. Morning is not as usual, Mrs. Mellark is so happy than ever, shutting down her bakery for today and settling to do something special for her son's birthday. I peek through the open door to find Mrs. Mellark and Peeta in his bed having a conversation. At one point, I just catch the words 'happy', 'dinner' and 'Madge'.

I enter the room hesitantly but I remember what to do and smile brightly

"Happy Birthday, Peeta"

"I,uh thank you Katniss"

Breakfast and Lunch goes pretty quick and more the time goes, more does my nervousness increase. Peeta is in his room getting ready for the dinner while Mrs. Mellark sets the dining table. When I offer to help her, she refuses and makes me sternly sit in the living room and wait for the guests.

As I nervously fiddle with the sofa, tapping the sofa anxiously, I hear footsteps in the entrance and giggling of two young man and woman

"Well, well,Rye, you gotta stop this. We should meet Peets. Now stop drooling over me."


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss POV

The doorbell rings indicating that Rye and Madge, I suppose have arrived. Mrs. Mellark opens the door and I hear pleasantries exchanged between them.

"… she has helped me a lot. Ah, there she is, come here Katniss, meet Rye, my second son and Madge"

"My fiancé" Rye finishes. Rye looks like Mrs. Mellark, same sandy blonde hair but different shade of blue. Madge is a pretty, no, a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair with shining blue eyes with specks of grey in them. Rye seems like an easy go guy but somewhat cocky I must say. Madge seems like a quiet girl and smiles when Rye uses the word fiancé and I see a small ring in her ring finger. Engagement ring, I suppose.

"I'm Katniss. Nice to meet you guys and happy birthday Madge"

"Thank you" she gives a small, sweet smile and they go and continue speaking with Peeta. Sometime later Madge joins me in the couch I was sitting in.

"The guys was speaking for sometime and auntie was cooking so I thought I could use your company"

"Yeah, sure" Me and Madge make small, quiet talk and I know that she is also not that much of a speaker which suits us both. The doorbell rings and Lily comes again to open the door with a ladle in her hand supposedly cooking something and when she opens the door, I catch glimpses of many blonde heads and entering the house, I get to see a well-built man who just looks like Peeta, if only his blue eyes didn't have green flecks in them, maybe he is Wheaton, he is a couple of inches taller than him, with a shorter blonde next to him whom I suppose to be Delly, his wife with a toddler in her hips who is continuously wiggling and a little boy hiding under Wheaton's pants. Maybe it's his son. Behind him stands a taller blonde man with wrinkles in his face. He could be their father. Only Peeta seems to have the perfect resemblance with his father while others represent their mother in some way. Maybe Peeta will look like this when he grows old.

I am stopped from my train of thoughts when Mr. Mellark introduces himself.

"My name is James Mellark but you can call me James. Welcome to the family" he gives a fatherly look.

"I am Wheaton and this is my wife Delly and that is Laurel, me angel and this naughty little peanut here is Luke, my son." Wheaton urges Luke to tell hello to 'Auntie Katniss' but he snuggles into his legs telling that he wants to meet uncle Peeta. Delly gives a huge grin which makes me think whether her cheeks are hurting her or not. Laurel just seems to be in her own land gurgling and giggling stuffing her mother's hair in her mouth. Cute, I must accept.

I just give a smile and I am forgotten for the moment when the Mellarks have their own introductions. Madge takes Laurel from Delly, bounces her and they speak, the Mellark guys sit in a circle chatting with Peeta who holds Luke in his lap as if he would break any moment now. I guess he is scared of dropping him yet he is so natural with kids. Mrs. Mellark suddenly disappears from the room and I stand there not knowing what to do.

"Guys, did you all forget me?" a voice comes from behind which sounds more like whining. I turn back and I am met with a guy bronze haired, green eyed with a brunette standing near him smiling at us.

"Oh Finny" Rye says and they invite the new man into their small group.

Thankfully the brunette woman comes near me and actually takes attention of me.

" So you are Katniss. You look very beautiful. I am Annie and that is my crazy, cocky and charming also called as 3-C husband Finnick Odair."

"Hello honey" he tells more cockily than Rye. Guess Rye was better. He keeps his face dangerously near me that I thought that he might kiss me.

"What do I owe this pleasure for?"

"Come on Finn, leave her alone" Delly chimes in

"Oh Dells" he says and they all start speaking. Suddenly I feel like I am intruding in this party. Everyone speaks except Peeta who is bouncing Luke in his lap slowly who is reciting some kind of story for Peeta.

Mrs. Mellark comes suddenly announcing dinner is ready. Everyone is clearing the room moving to the dining hall in which a big cake sits in the front, beautifully decorated which says '_Happy Birthday Peeta and Madge'_

They inform about the cake cutting Peeta and Madge are lead near the cake and two separate knives are handed over to each other and I somehow find myself near Peeta and Annie who smiles at me. When everyone starts singing Birthday song for them, I stand staring at Annie's face while she gives me a strange look and signals her head to show me as is to see something behind me. I turn and see that the song is half sung and Madge has blown her candle which was inserted in her name, cut the cake and is raising it to feed to Rye, who is standing near her while Peeta is still having his knife in his hand confused, turning his head in all directions. Everyone is looking at us. _What happened? Why are everyone looking at me?_

"Peeta uncle, cut your cake, blow your candle" a voice wails.

_Oh, yeah right. Peeta is supposed to cut this cake and wait, I should help him. That's right. I should help him. _

I don't know what came over Mrs. Mellark, she gives me and Peeta a sad look.

"Just bend down and blow your candle, Peeta" she says with disappointment in her voice. Then I realise that I should help him. Everyone's look somewhat turns solemn until I tentatively place my hand slowly on Peeta's back while he starts to bend. My touch startled him but then he blows away the candle slowly with the cake nearly touching his chin. I take my hand off slowly and place the other hand on his hand holding his knife and slowly and gently press it into the colourful cake. His mouth is hung open in shock and happiness but the air is full of tension. Finnick thankfully tries to hide it.

"Birthday's and cakes for new beginnings" he says

_Yeah Finnick, New Beginnings._


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I just got some reviews about the confusion among the universe about this story. Basically, it is called the Mirror AU in which I had previously written stories and my friends fav,i.e. the arrangement is being posted here. Let me know if you want more everlark with Mirror AU. So basically, the Mirror AU is just elements of modern world mixed up with the olden life with just the touch from the hunger games AU. Now back to the story…**

Katniss POV

Days go by. It is now nearly the end of March and I am sitting in the backyard watching the evening sunset with Peeta sitting next to me holding a glass of juice in his hand clumsily with Aunt or Lily, the both the ways I call her sitting somewhat far away from us just to let both of us talk.

Peeta and I became friends late because the anti-social which I am proved difficult for me since Peeta is a great person to keep company with. Things went slowly after his birthday. I just fell into the routine of getting up, ready for breakfast and learn stuffs from Aunt and then try something of my own, serve the customers, get some rest, lunch, occasional talk with Peeta or sometimes he joins us for speaking with the customers or just fiddling with the music player Lily had got for him.

Soon I learnt many things which I could handle on my own so I try everything on my own, though I haven't mastered in anything yet.

Days not only let me learn everything but got me closer to the person who I had been avoiding to talk to since I stepped into this house. My plan was to come here, learn business, get some money, leave and work somewhere where I could work with the skills I had learnt here but not bonding with people here. If only it was easy to hate everyone here. Peeta and Aunt. They can't be easily hated.

I formed a quick bond with Aunt, as I often call her, without my notice. It was quick, nearly spending my day with her so yeah, it just kind of happened and when I found out; I know that I must at least carry on for the sake she feeds and teaches me.

But Peeta is a whole different story. Aunt had been dropping not so subtle hints that I go and talk with Peeta but it is difficult for me. The thought that he is my husband rushes into my mind as I see him and that just infuriates me, for no reason that my husband could not even see me, had not even see me, even though I know this is not his fault. But a long talk with Effie and thinking about it for the whole month, I decided that I would maintain some limits while I stay here and I have no idea how long I am going to stay here. Perhaps until Peeta earns his eyesight again but now this is what I will do around the Mellarks.

Never touch Peeta like helping him for breakfast or stuffs but for satisfying Aunt, just take him for walks, which I had started since last week, and small outings like this and never offer any kinds of affections. Same applies for Aunt but it becomes harder when it gets around her. It would be much easier if I could hate him but, no. He is such a sweet. Easy going, friendly and I hate to admit, he is charming.

But as I sit here, sipping my drink playing with grass, I think about the question which had been troubling me for a quite some time.

Peeta is very good-looking and kind and gentle, which is all a girl expects but has no one had a relationship with him? He must have someone, after all even I have had some relationships, though, I am short with dark hair, dull grey eyes with the most boring personality but then Peeta would have had girls lining up for him.

Perhaps, they don't talk to me about it since they thought it was inappropriate to talk about a different girl to me thinking I might get upset over it but I am more curious to learn about his life. There is no evidence to show me anything about his past life. But it is fair enough because I have never told anything about Gale or Cato and worse, I lied and they trusted me. It is idiotic how much they trust me.

"Katniss, let's get in, it's getting dark"

I get in, refresh myself in the shower and come out to see a grinning Peeta and a moon eyed Aunt nearly jumping keeping her phone receiver back.

"Rye just called. Madge and he are getting married soon"

"When?" it is like mandatory to ask that right?

"Next Sunday and not an ordinary wedding but a toasting"

I learnt about the toasting when I overheard a conversation among the customers. I personally think it was very sweet and romantic.

Aunt obviously has tons of shopping to do and drags me along with her. Delly, Annie and me go together for picking out clothes and finally, after a day's shopping, they pick me a violet, frilled frock kind of gown which reaches little below my knees with a flower in the middle with pearls made like a chain hanging, all sponsored by aunt and matching accessories are brought. I think it is a waste of time and boring but I spent a lot of time talking to Delly and Annie though.

Two weeks pass in the blink of eye. Aunt gets a traditional dress and Finnick and Wheaton take Peeta for shopping and get him a suit with tie. On Sunday, we arrive to Rye's house to find it already decorated and ready for the toasting with the fire place more decorated than rest of the rooms.

People start filing into the house and the space starts filling. Faces come and go; occasional introduction and helping Aunt prepare everything.

Sometime later, I am called into Madge's room for helping her finish her make up but by the time, I reach her, she is all decked up and ready.

She looks fabulous in her flowing white gown, her hair pinned up to an elegant bun with loose strands of locks flowing in her face which makes her look like an angel, seriously.

"You look so awesome" I tell her and she mutters a thank you since she is nervous. Wedding jitters, is it.

"Rye is going to fall head over heels in love with you over from the first, a woman with short spiky hair tells munching into an apple and everyone laughs.

Everyone goes downstairs where Delly joins Wheaton and I automatically go and stand near Peeta and tell him it's me. He smiles and he does that when I tell him that I am near him. People stand in pairs as Aunt and Uncle and two older couple; I guess Mr and Mrs Undersee are standing next to them.

Rye slightly gapes when he sees Madge and quickly closes it. The ceremony is quick, vows are recited and the couple kiss, toast a piece of bread and feed each other. Everyone cheers and everyone goes for dinner.

I slowly take Peeta's hand and lead him to the dining room and go back to the good wife mood helping him prepare a plate for him and make him sit in a chair next to him.

When I go to dispose my plate and go back to Aunt, who calls me over for introduction, I feel a small tap at my shoulder. I turn and see a woman about my age with large flowing dark hair with green eyes and looks pretty in her silver drees staring at me and offering me her hand.

"I am Violet''

"Katniss" I introduce myself, shaking her hands and let's go of it and turn into a statue of what she tells.

"I am Peeta's ex-girlfriend


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss POV

"I am happy that Peeta has found a good girl for himself" she keeps going on. I get a sick feeling in my stomach

"Oh, don't bother Katniss, I know you would take care of him well" she pauses and looks around the crowd.

"Maybe we could go somewhere quieter"

"But Peeta…"

"Yeah, I never even talked to him. It's long since I talked to him"

She goes over to where he is sitting and sits next to him in the chair. They start chatting animatedly and giggling. But this only makes me feel uncomfortable and squeamish. I have this feeling I've never had before. Even spending just five months with him, I feel as if I own him. Like he is not meant to talk to other women except me.

_Is this jealously? Why am I jealous? _

But then I notice her left finger has a shining gleam of diamond in it and I am instantly reassured.

Maybe I am jealous. But not in _that_ way. Peeta is a good friend, I must accept. But then everyone tries to play matchmaker in our lives.

But when I heard Peeta did have a girlfriend surprises me. While I myself had two past relationships with Cato and Gale and some who I went a date or two with. If I had them, then Peeta, a good looking, rich and a caring person, with a good heart, from what I've seen has no trouble finding a girl.

Gossips are not my type but just heard that there were days when Peeta had girls flocking at his feet and this tragedy hasn't happened, he would have found himself the most beautiful girl in Panem.

I think of leaving them alone but my feet have other idea and takes me near to them.

"Yeah Lily, can you take care of Peeta, I just want to talk to Katniss for a second"

"Yeah sure"

We go to the kitchen and she pours juice for both of us and she leans back and starts

"You might be wondering how we met and what not"

"Well, me and Peet are childhood friends. He was always very good by heart"

_Why am I suddenly feeling strange? Is it because I feel guilty lying to him?_

"We started dating during senior year because he agreed to be my prom partner because I didn't have one. He was not like others. He was sweet and loving. He never demanded anything from me. Then I met James" her eyes twinkled

"Though Peeta was a great guy, James was my type. However Peeta did go out with others but was single for a long time because he said he was searching for '_the one'"_

"He had always wanted someone who are just themselves and so fake. But he got enlisted for the army when he was single. Girls who threw themselves at him barely acknowledged him anymore. He was broken, physically and mentally. He needed someone and from what I have heard from him, you are being very nice to him, however…"she seemed to hesitate before continuing

"He feels guilty. He wants you to be free but he feels as if he is having you under control. He is trying very hard to please you. Please, at least act as if you are happy with his efforts. Don't discourage him. He is so happy than the last time I saw him"

So true and I don't even need confirmation to see whether she is lying because I know this is the truth. But for the happy part, for all I know he is satisfied with me however guilty. He takes me as someone as guilty pleasure. I almost wish I could change his point of view of him on me.

_Seriously can't complain on such an awesome friend._

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind"

"Oh, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Katniss. And don't forget to come for my wedding" she says and shows me her ring, flashes a smile and leaves quickly.

* * *

Even though the day is tiring and all I want to do is curl up in the bed and sleep, Peeta however wanted to talk to me in the dead of the night, for some reason and didn't want his mother to hear it.

But this wait is getting irritating since he knows I'm sitting right in front of him but isn't opening his mouth.

"Well, uh, what did you want to tell me, Peeta" I try to stifle a yawn failing miserably and a bit loud, I guess, because his neck shifts slightly when he hears things.

"Maybe you get some sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow"

_Well, you should have said that earlier, moron._

"No, it's alright"

"Well, uh, Katniss, you know that you have been here for like five months and I don't even think you want to be here. I feel like I am using you for my needs and for the bakery. I just want to tell that if you really are not interested in this, we could end this everything altogether. I know we have to have our marriage for at least a year and make sure that works according to the website's rule but you could just leave…"

_Uh, will he ever stop this nonsense?_ I've tried talking about this for so long. But Peeta won't stop being so damn noble.

"We've already talked about this Peeta. We could give our relationship a shot" _Or I might get kicked out of this house and sleep in streets._

"No, don't fear my mom. Just tell for me. To me, about me. Do you want to change anything? Do you want me to do you any favours? I'll ask mom and…"

"Shh Peeta, it is not for your mom or anything. Whatever I say and do is everything from my heart and not just pretending for anyone" I grimace through the last part of the sentence and I hope he doesn't find anything fishy in my voice. Effie tells that I am a terrible liar and Gale could read me like an open book. Hope he is not like that.

"Ok fine. If you feel uncomfortable staying here, just alert us alright. Ill support whatever decision you take and accept it wholeheartedly." He sounds so defeated and weak.

"Yeah I'll make sure of it"

I murmur Peeta a goodnight and turn to leave and just as I am about to reach the doorknob, a soft, almost painful whisper freezes me in my tracks

"Do you like me, Katniss?"

"I, uh, Peeta, it's complicated."

"Do you like me or not" he demands more urgently

"Uh, I like you Peeta but more of like in a friend way, like uh, best friend way but it might be more complicated than that…"

I was completely unprepared and was caught off-guard when he asked such a question and now I am blabbering. I am now coming to think that what actually what Gale said could be right that I don't know how to treat men.

But I thought he meant something else. _Whatever._

"Goodnight Katniss" he whispers with the breeze of the warm night as I securely close the door behind him

* * *

April slowly turns into May as the sun shines brighter. Kids with sweat dripping from their hair buy candies, the morning regular customers come sweaty. But Lily keeps questioning why I have been eerily quiet since May had started but I just wave her of. I don't want to share my personal to a complete stranger. Ok, maybe not completely.

On the evening of Seventh May, I become more nervous knocking out everything as I clutch the silver locket which had once belonged to my mother. My real mother, my father and my baby sister Prim, whose name I still remember. How they tragically died in a car accident because they wanted to take me out surprisingly for my birthday.

We never reached that spot. But that was the same day I joined Capitol home. May 8th.

Morning of May 8th starts out pleasantly just as it was 20 years ago. 21 to be exact. I turn 26 today

"Happy birthday Katniss" I mutter to myself and whatever emotions which I have been practising to swipe clean from my face breaks down. I become the small innocent girl when I was when my parents died.

I let tears fall free from my eyes, fake a sickness and get a leave form Lily and fall into the bed and clutch the silver locket to my lips pressing a soft kiss to it. Thinking the same thing again and again. How my parents would have been alive if they hadn't taken me out that day. If they don't want to give me any surprises. How my baby sister whom I insisted to hold her when she was minutes old. She died even before she grew her first tooth.

I tire myself so much that Lily shook me awake in afternoon telling me that Effie had been calling e since morning and wouldn't stop until I had answered her calls.

My birthdays were nothing special. Just a wish from Effie and me crying. But I am not planning on letting Lily or Peeta know about my birthday for some reason. But since this is my first birthday away, Effie had fondly remembered it and called me. I know I love Effie so much

"Thank you so much Effie" I tell her the thousandth time and insist her that I don't need anything for my birthday. We end up talking for about an hour in the phone crying and laughing about everything and nothing.

"Goodbye Effie" I say and put the phone down and wipe the tears from my face and then see that Peeta and Lily are looking at me curiously. And then shake their head and then Lily asks who was on phone

"You seemed so serious talking to her"

"She was something like a motherly figure to me" They give a smile, almost a sly grin and then leave.

By evening I take a shower and change and wear my locket. Effie's speech has given me a sense of warmth and has been freshening so much that I know that there are still people in the world who care about me. Then I hear Peeta call me downstairs and I hear commotion. It is almost closing time. Who would be here now?

As I descend the stairs, the commotion suddenly falls silent. When I go downstairs, I am awestruck by the number of people who are staring back at me with Luke holding a cake with lighted candles and the whole group shout in a chorus

"Happy birthday, Katniss"


	10. Chapter 10

**Comin back to my most popular upload. I just re-read the story and I'm quite happy on how much I've improved through the months. Some of the upcoming updates could be better than the old ones. I had some plans of rewriting but you know what, all the lazy people out there get my feelings. With no further ado, **

Katniss POV

I stare blankly at the crowd gathered there in front of me. Lily, James, Peeta, Rye, Delly, Luke, Laurel, Wheaton, Madge, Finnick and Annie. Luke holds a cake in both of his hands with lighted candles on top of it. The whole crowd breaks down and starts singing 'Happy Birthday' to me and I stand there speechless. This is the biggest gesture ever anyone has showed me in my entire life

I slowly walk towards them, my eyes automatically gets filled with tears threatening to fall. Finnick hands me a knife to cut the cake and that is when I take a close look at the cake

The cake is beautifully decorated, like the ones made for special occasions like weddings, a white cake and some flowers on top of it. I closely examine the flower and it has a striking resemblance to the one on my silver locket.

Somewhere along the way, Sae, on old woman, once told me that the flower on my locket was Katniss flower. A plant with potato like tubers and three headed petals, which resemble an arrow head. The same flowers are the one on top of the cakes and this small gesture leaves me speechless. I slowly cut the cake and everyone cheer around me. I honestly feel bad about cutting onto the masterpiece.

Lily cuts the cakes into neat, equal slices and starts serving around to everyone and they take turns in hugging me and wishing me. I am emotionally distraught. Honestly, I never even know this much people, let alone everyone visit to celebrate my birthday. I feel like somehow, like one of them

I feel like I'm home...

"Present time" Rye yells and drags me to a table which has presents wrapped and decorated with gift wrappers. I look around at the gifts. When I was small, I have envied that everyone had some gifts and that I never recieved them. Everyone who saw me just assumed that I miss my parents and stuff like that but they don't think about the small, trivial things I miss in my life. Gale even once told me that he did not give me anything for New Years, Valentines Day or anything for the matter just shrugging it off telling that 'You anyways hated surprises' but this is thing done by someone who have known me for under a year doing something for me...

"I got this one along with Madge. This is a party dress. We went shopping for the wedding the other day and found this dress. We think it is absolutely perfect and matches you perfectly" Delly literally squeals

I take the dress out of the bag and hold the dress up high . It is a knee length dress which is a beautiful shade of orange blended with soft and dark oranges. Simple yet beautiful. But I know, from Cinna that this dress must cost a fortune. A glance at the dress proves it

"I even got matching earrings and stuffs to go along with it but I think a pearl necklace would be perfect and it would match you and fair warning I was a fashion designer so this is just my somehow everything so simple suited you than the more extravagant ones"

"Thank you" I say and hug Delly which is the first time because she is the one who always gives out hugs. I give Madge a hug too while their guys watch from afar smiling

"Come on give us some credit. We tagged along with both of you for hours" Rye yells and we smile.

Lily and James come up next. They offer me a small box. I open it and find a small cone studded with shining stones and looks like an antique piece.

"It is the Mellark traditional comb. There were four of them. One with me, one with Delly, the other with Madge and I think it is high time you had yours"

What?They trust me so much that they have given me something that is so personnel to them. They must give these out until they, they consider someone to be close, like their family.

Something that I never had and hadn't missed it so much until this moment. There were 26 years of my life looking the people around me growing with their families and talking about how great it is staying with one but now, I am craving for it. The purpose of me coming here is defeated. The reason I wanted to maintain distance is that I would get so attached that it hurts so much leaving it but these people around have somehow found their way into my heart

Delly and Madge dropping by the bakery sometime, the other time Rye and Bannock threatened to break the face of some guy because he got so close to me at their Valentine's Day party or all the time Lily and James treated me like the parents I never had.

It is not easy giving out remarks like this because you must be around people for ages to give such a huge heading but these people have become a part of my life and I had more human connection with them than I had with anyone in these six months.

People stay with someone for decades but never consider them a family but as a person who never had a family, I think this is what family means. Annie gives me a diary to record ''the happy moments of my life yet to come' and a USB card with some of the songs of the artistes I said were my favorite. Even little Luke comes and asks me to bend and

"Mommy said today was your birthday. So I drew you and the birthday cake Aunt Katniss" he smiles widely showing off his teeth. I take the rolled up paper and unscroll it. In it is the picture of me. With dark hair, grey eyes and I am smiling. Near me is a gigantic cake almost as huge as me on the left side. On the top 'Happy birthday Aunt Katniss' is written in bold, scrawly letters. Tears fill my eyes for the umpteenth time as I take the little one in my arms and hug him as a reflex. He places a small kiss in my cheek

"Kiss in the cheek makes everything better. Mommy told me" he says and looks at Delly who gives him a encouraging smile and I get up ruffling his hair and he giggles and rushes to Delly

"Dinner time" they announce. Dinner is served and they talk through the whole time while managing to include me in them. It is fun and I even manage some laughs. This is the best birthday I was ever given and well, the first one I was given and with it comes a compelling need to tell everyone about my past.

When I came here, I had the motive of hiding my past relationships from them. I lied blatantly in their faces that I never had any serious relationships but now, out of somewhere, the guilt of lying to them hits me.

Hard

And I cry

Everyone hugs me and consoles me but I know that I will be dying with guilt every moment if I don't tell this to them

I need to tell everyone

**I know this is not the chapter that you all expected and I am a little disappointed in myself. This is something I thought of updating to awake this story from dormancy period** **and I promise that I will make it up in the next chapter. This is just a build up for the next chapter. Feel free to fav/follow/review and constructive criticism is welcomed**


End file.
